powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 36: Rings and Revenge
is the thirty-sixth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the first of a two-part story involving the sudden "return" of Third Spear, Manmaruba by way of a clone and the emergence of a third prophecy leading to "that", one that will ultimately lead to the remainder of the series. Synopsis The clone of a defeated foe returns to take his ultimate revenge on the Gouraiger as another prophecy approaches Earth leading to new complications. Plot The trio run as they can, with their Shinobi medals missing. Red trips a mine and fires erupt around them. They land, spears fly and they avoid them. Suddenly chains catch them by the throats. Ikkou fires on the pinned trio. They fall, but straw dummies are left. The trio leap into the sky and strike down the Goraijer with their katana. But the duo pull the same straw dummy trick. And they roll out with their Bari Thunders. They hit again, andtheir medal holders taken into Ikkou's hand. He tosses their medals back to them and they seem quite disheartened, as they lost this game to hone their skills. Kouta complains that they sure feel like weaklings Ikkou tells them to get faster. Red and Blue go to their bikes, accusing them of now. cheating. They can't be blamed for being better equipped, Kouta tries to cool them down but they get on their bikes and can't handle them, leaving them dizzy. Isshu and Ikkou are furious at the pair, Red and Blue bow deeply and utter sincere apologies. The newly resurrected Manmuraba in his cloak walks into the throne room of Centipede. They think he is his child or a ghost. Tao Zanto reassures it is him. He foresees the Hurricanger dead, Shurikenger dead and the Goraijer dead. Meanwhile, Isshu and Ikkou are teaching a group of youngests Kendo and get towel off by the children's mothers and get gifts. Back at the Hurricanger base, Yousuke is about to question Oboro about why they don't have bikes. Mugensai says that now is not the time. Oboro is busy and tells that that she is getting ready for that kid. When they question her, someone comes in with a bouqet of red roses and white carnations and hums baddly. He apologizes for being late. He surprises the gang when he reveals he is Ikkou, he throws Oboro a kiss. Oboro jumps into his arms, calling him 'darling.' Mugensai can't bare it and turns away. Naanmi moves to shove the two apart and demands an explanation. He says "No, no no. You guys don't get it yet, do you?" He bursts into laughter and then says, "I am I!"He swoops the bouquet before his face and they find he is Shurikenger. Mugensai's relief is profound. Koutaasking why him come in looking like Ikkou. Shurikenger and Oboro settle at the computer,making something new. Some very rude driver coming up a hill has frightened a little old lady and her apples roll down the hill. The Goraijer help her home, while Manmuraba walk down a tunnel with special collars. The bros then help a little girl. They walk away but then hear the girl screaming. they find her unconcious with a collar around her neck. They then find the old lady with the same. And when they arrive at the temple they'd been teaching at, to find an ambulance already there.They recognize the collars as something of Manmuraba. Shurikenger and Oboro sit side by side, she is studying the Tenkujin combination system. They are surprised that since they been working, the trio has been practicing. Manmaruba appears, to their shock, but before they can fight him he's caught them, his cruel torques about their necks. The Goraijer find the unconscious trio. They don't get a response from them but from Manmuraba. Manmuraba explains that those rings will destroy their life energy, and the only way to save them is to defeat him. He leaves and goes to a desert and gets many visions of destruction. Oboro is shocked to find from Ikkou that they are all in the hospital. There is a room full of the people whose lives are at threat from Manmaruba's rings. Manmuraba goes to Earth with his bike and fights the Goraijer on their bikes. Manma- rubasays they aren't fighting very hard for the lives of those they profess to care for. The pain wakes the Hurricanger, who struggle out of bed and call Oboro. The riings open their eyes and suck power, bringing our heroes to their knees as they run out of the hospital to their friends. Manmaruba is about to destroy them when the meteors reach the skies. He is hit by power that causes him pain. This is unexpected as Tao Zanto is surprised too as Mamuraba becomes bigger. Shurikenger has arrived in Tenkujin and calls challenge to Manmaruba. It simply blasts him. He is fallen, unable to handle this power. And suddenly the hole in Manmaruba's head opens and he sucks. Everything is being sucked in. The Goraijer cling to anything they can grab on to, but are being sucked in with a car just as the trio arrive and all they can do is stare in horror. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Old Woman: *Woman: *Girl: *Boy: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 39, . *'Viewership': 7.5% DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 9 features episodes 33-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa